yugioh5dzfanfuctionfandomcom-20200215-history
1
YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS chapter 1 am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna., |}